Easter and The Talks by the Lamp
The Coming of Spring series of limited edition Equipment such as Coming of Spring Ring (春信の指輪) were introduced. 春信 is a seasonal word used in poems. Event Party The party name uses 隊 (group; "tai") as a pun with 守りたい (want to protect; "mamoritai"). Currency As the reprint event, earn Manettia's Seal Stone / マネッチアの封印石 from chests in the event stages and and trade them for goods in the Clearing House. Exchange Wares Event Screen Ev58-eventscreen.jpg|Event Screen (1st Half) ev58-eventscreen2.jpg|Finalist Race (1st Half) ev58-eventscreen3.jpg|Finalist Race (2nd Half) The event screen can be accessed from the banner on the Home Screen or the banner in the Special tab for Subjugations. Swan Boat Race Earn Marines (ロータスマリン) from the event stages to bet on racers in swan boats. You can bet up to 100 on a racer and there's no limit to the number of people you bet on. There are 5 racers per race. Each racer has an Odds multiplier. If a racer you had bet on wins, you earn (bet crystals) * (odds multiplier) = Bunnies back. Races occur once a day at 12:00 Japan time. Bets for the next race begin at 12:10 Japan time. The first race takes place on 4/18. There will be 14 total races. Starting from the 5th race, swanboats will be occupied by two racers and the maximum bet will increase to 200 Marines. Swan boat races are divided into 3 types: Preliminary Races (予選レース), Special Races (特別レース), and Finalist Races (決勝レース). Ordinary races are preliminary races and are not different from older events. Special Races are on the 6th and 13th days. In the finalist races, aside from getting the bets back from the 1st place winner, you get items based on the amount of currency you bet on that day. Finalist races are on the 7th and 14th days. In order to earn the items, you must make the minimum bet for the racer that reaches the finish line. Participation Prize Unlike previous Swanboat Races, you will earn a reward for betting 100 or more Marines for a given race. This count is cumulative, so you may spread the 100 across multiple racers. The rules for Participation Prizes in Finalist Races are different. See Finalist Participation Prize. Finalist Participation Prize During a Finalist Race, bet a lot of Marines to earn Participation Prizes. The bets may be spread out across racers. Race Schedule Swan Boat Predictions Nazuna gives her impression on swan boat racers if you click on the button with her face on it. Furthermore, several crystal ball watchers will give their predictions about race outcomes if you click on the purple button with Nazuna's face on it. Each predictor has their own prediction patterns. * Burning Bush only predicts when the 100 Odds racer seems like they will be within 2nd place. * Peach is a predictor who observes when the 2nd or less popular racer might have the results of more popular racers. * 　Great Burnet will predict when the racer's number and their place in the race results differs. * Dusty Miller is a predictor with a sharp eye for racers who are the 2nd and 3rd-most popular. * Calla is proficient at looking at the abilities of racers that don't have a double-circle ◎. (Meaning she's probably accurate with ○ and △ racers). * Ornamental Kale, for some reason, is almost always wrong at her predictions. * Nazuna's predictions hit and miss whimsically. Quests The following quests are available during the featured event period. The conditions are only clearable by participating in this event's dungeon. Maps Map currency is Bunnies. Elementary 1 *English: Festival at the Water Capital *Japanese: 水の都のお祭り Intermediate 1 *English: Kaboom! *Japanese: どっかーん！ High Class 1 *English: With Bunnies and Eggs *Japanese: うさぎと卵と Top Class 1 *English: The Bad Pest *Japanese: 悪い害虫は Elementary 2 *English: Hopping With a "Boing" *Japanese: ぴょんと飛び跳ねて Intermediate 2 *English: Medicine Materials *Japanese: 薬の素材 High Class 2 *English: Mystery Egg *Japanese: ミステリー・エッグ Top Class 2 *English: Easter and Talks by the Lamp *Japanese: イスターと語らいの灯火 2nd Half Bonus Stages These Secret Gardens appear in place of normal SGs for 2nd half event stages. They all share the same name and general appearance. *English: Egg Hunt *Japanese: エッグハント Elementary Bonus Stage Intermediate Bonus Stage High Class Bonus Stage Challenge Dungeons When you beat the Top Class stage of either phase of the event, a Challenge Dungeon is unlocked. You can only play it once. They are a form of Limited Mission. Challenge Dungeon: 1st Half Challenge Dungeon: 2nd Half Stage Efficiency The following table shows how much currency (Bunnies) you can earn from a stage and its efficiency. Category:Events